Items
Exchange Items There are two kinds of exchange item: *money items, currency in the form of crystals - name starts with '' '' or '' '' *exchange items, exchanged with X-1 or Bishapo - what you exchange and get depends on the recipe being used Recovery Items HP Recovery *Restore a fixed amount of health. *Drop from ghosts. *Can be bought in Shop:Food. GP Recovery *Restore GP based on your level, with cheaper drinks restoring less GP as your level increases. *Drop from ghosts. *Can be bought in Shop:Food. Same Time Recovery *Restore a percentage of GP and HP. *Drop from the ghosts in Training Room. *Can be bought in BP Shop:Genova. Soul of Rebirth Soul of Rebirth (Party) Soma Soma is the primary source of defense for characters in the game, providing both Physical Defense and Spirit Defense. They are attached to the five main worn items-- Soma's Truth on Tops and Bottoms, and Soma's Charity on Hair, Gloves, and Shoes. Both regular and High Class variants can be purchased in Shopping Town's Clothing Store, and they may also be found as drops from most ghosts. Rarer varieties can be found as drops, particularly from bosses, and also as regular and Perfect Clear mission rewards. These provide enhanced defense and may have other stat bonuses as well. Rimae Nanobot Cubes Broken Cubes, Solid Cubes, Prototype Cubes, Cube: Model 1 and Cube: Model 2 are used by the Nanobot System to create new types of nanobots. To open a cube and recieve the nanobot inside, access the nanobot system by talking to Dr. Genova at Luna Laboratory, in White Aurora Base. Select "Random Pick" from the top tabs, and then drag the cube you want to open to the slot indicated by a pop-up message. Now select a stack of souls in your inventory (souls are purchaseable from Dr. Genova), then click and hold the "recharge" button. The souls will be consumed and will begin to fill up the cube. When the cube is full, you may open it, recieving one of five different nanobots, determined randomly based on the type of Cube. You don't have to fully charge a cube in one go; you can partially charge a cube, then access it again later to fill it the rest of the way. A partially charge cube does not lose its charge. Nanobot Seeds Seeds are items which contain recipes for the Nanobot System. Once a seed is used, the recipe is entered into the player's list of Nanobot recipes, and the item is destroyed. A seed for a nanobot that you've already got the recipe for is useless to you. Note that a nanobot seed will not give you a free nanobot; it only adds the recipe to your recipe list. You still need to collect the materials to produce the nanobot you just gained. See Also #Ghosts #Shops #''List of items'' #''List of items grouped by level'' #''List of items grouped by rank'' #''List of items grouped by type'' Category:Game System